


FluffyTale

by CrocodileTears



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrocodileTears/pseuds/CrocodileTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writings from the journal of Toriel, as she embarks on Frisk's journey through the Underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FluffyTale

This journal is property of Toriel ~~Dreemurr~~

A human child has fallen into the Underground. Oh what a sad day this is! At the very least they are unharmed. I had noticed a bandage though it seems the flowers have softened their fall from the surface. I knew tending to the little things was a good idea. I had to scare off another dreadful monster intent on harming the poor human. They are under my protection now. Poor thing held my hand so tightly as I guided them through the puzzles of the Ruins. Dangerous place this is. I guided them to the best of my ability. I instructed them to talk to one of the training dummies that shows up periodically. The human was so precious when they asked it “How is your day?” They also showed remarkable courage walking through the empty corridor all by themself. I am already so proud of them.

Regretfully I had to leave the human child alone. I knew they were brave enough for it though I had my worries. I have begun to record these events in my journal. This is a momentous day after all. I have taken it with me while I go out and fetch some groceries. I gave Home the best spring cleaning I could muster in anticipation of my new guest. Is it spring? I cannot tell. No matter. It is with a “spring” in my step that I go out and fetch the all so important ingredients for a special pie. I must show the human that their new home is not so bad. I feel the child is warming up to me. They even called me “Mom”! Though they did flirt with me right after. I supposed humanity does have their quirks. I wonder what kind of pie they would prefer.

My child. My poor innocent child. The monsters of the ruins, they know not of their power to harm. My sweet child. My healing magics were not enough. My tears stain the page though I force my hand. I know not who I am writing for. Someone has to know. Someday someone will read these words and know of the suffering Asgore has caused. My suffering. It seems endless. Again and again a human falls. Again and again they leave. He takes them. He takes their souls. For his terrible crusade against humanity. I can do nothing to stop it. I am a stupid old fool. How can I live with myself.

It is decided. I have taken the human’s soul. Please forgive me, my child. Please, for both our sakes. Such tragedy you had to fall down here and suffer with the rest of us, but your death shall not be in vain. I feel your sadness even now. Yes, it is terrible what Asgore has done. That is why I must show him. He has been spared my outrage for too long. Something must be done. I will confront him so that no other human may come to harm at his behest. I will dethrone him. I dread what I must do yet it must be done. Perhaps violence is the only thing monsters understand. I pray it does not come to that. I pray the final human’s demise was not a harbinger of destruction.

It is strange. The human’s soul brings me comfort. I am fearful of what that means. I suppose I should take solace in the fact they are at peace with me and my intentions. Poor thing. I have crossed into Snowdin. The delightful fellow who I had been sharing puns with was stationed at the ruins entrance. He and his brother are just the most adorable pair of trouble makers! How relieved I am that there is yet good monsters in the Underground. With that relief came dismay. It seems Asgore had decried that anyone who exited the ruins should be captured. Thankfully I have only met minor conflict with some of the ridiculous Guard Dogs. They seem to back down with a mere glare. I hope the rest of my journey remains as uneventful. Despite how cute they are, they are ineffective at performing their duty. I am reminded of the dog couple, Dogammy and Dogaressa. They love each other so much. Foolishness.

Rambunctious teenagers accosted me along the way. I must admit they are very cute, despite their attitudes. I set them straight. Often, all someone needs is a stern talking to. Other times, you need only to listen. I suppose that is what we all want, in a way. So long I have remained silent. It is good to talk with the people of the kingdom again. They do not remember me. That is for the best, I think.

Sans and Papyrus (the skeletal brothers at the Ruins station) had to disable more than few traps as they escorted me to Snowdin. The people here are very nice, much to my surprise. I had a meager allotment of gold on me when I left, though I have yet to make use of it. Things are so peaceful here, I wish I could stay. I wish I had journeyed here much sooner. It is not best to think of the past. It is a foreign country after all. 

Papyrus is such an unusual monster. As we strolled alongside the river into Waterfall he suddenly turned around to accost me! I looked to Sans for some help and he was nowhere to be found. It was all a big misunderstanding and it blew over quickly enough. Asgore ruled that any who leave the ruins must be captured, and Papyrus was just doing what he thought was the right thing. His bone attacks were imposing to say the least. I could feel the child’s fear well up inside me. I would not let it come to harm. It was an easy thing to convince Papyrus to let up his attack. The poor thing only wanted a friend! I promised that I would be his friend if he just allow me to speak to his king. He relented almost as immediately as his attack sprung on. He invited me to “hang out.” Initially I felt that my quest was more important, but Sans convinced me to stay. After all, if I expect to help the monsters of the Underground, the least I could do is get to know them better. 

They have just the most delightful home. It is filled with warmth and hospitality. It is also, frankly, a mess. It seems Sans and Papyrus never learned how to properly take care of themselves. I insisted that they allow me to do a little sprucing. They protested (as good hosts should) at first, but I could tell they were relieved to have someone clean up. Sans does love to tease his brother it seems. I asked him politely to put away his laundry. The boys’ rooms are their own responsibilities. Papyrus does have a fascination with spaghetti. He thinks it will make people like him. I do not think he should cook for them if he wants people to like him. Instead I tore a pie recipe from my journal and suggested it may work better. He was so overjoyed! They are good boys. I asked them why they take care of a pet rock when such an adorable puppy lives in their home. Papyrus says they don’t really take care of it. It just shows up. Their hospitality is really remarkable. A shame I could not spend more time with them, but my quest demands that I press on. I said my farewells and we exchanged cellphone numbers. I will remember this place fondly.

I have pushed onward to Waterfall. It is such a gloomy place. It is dark and wet and cold. Monsters truly suffer down here. Many of them are without home and merely wander the caves, lit only by what appear to be stars. The skeletons have stayed behind in Snowdin. It is not good for them to leave their jobs and friends on my account. This is a mission I must undertake by myself. Well, mostly by myself. I had to hide from that frightening creature Undyne. I think Papyrus tried to talk to her about me. He mentioned that she looked up to Asgore. It shows. I hope that I do not cross paths with her. 

The dampness here makes my travel so laborious. I must routinely create small campfires with which to dry myself. Many of the creatures here come by to share the warmth. It has made for some interesting conversation. Aaron is a muscular fellow eager to share his passion for weightlifting with passers by. I politely declined. Shyren is a beautiful monster who only wants to sing. True to her name, it took some coaxing before she would open up to me. I so enjoyed hearing her melody. I even offered a hum of my own. I don’t know why but the child seemed to like it. Perhaps it is not so bad here. I must continue onward. 

I had encountered a very interesting puzzle crafted from the floating flowers. Much to my astonishment I met Sans along the way! How does he get around so quickly? He must be very loyal to his employment. He invited me to look through a telescope of his. I could not make anything out through it however. Maybe it’s more of a tele-nope? I pressed onward. There are plaques detailing our history. They steel my resolve, reminding me of the import of my task. 

The echo flowers. They yet carry their voices. 

These Temmy creatures are always a delight to be around. I genuinely cannot tell if they are the very same ones I used to educate back in the day. They all recognize me though it cannot be possible. It has been too long. Temmies are so very odd.

The statue. It looked so lonely. I was merely trying to give the poor thing a moment of dryness. My son’s music box. Why is it here? Why is this statue here of all places? Does that monster really mean to taunt me? I have take refuge in this piano room. As I understand it belongs to Undyne. Why am I here?

I wonder who provided these umbrellas. I have seen the empathy that monsters are capable of. I have decided to update this journal before pressing on, for fear of raindrops staining the pages. 

Up ahead awaits Undyne. As I led the cutest monster child under my umbrella, she confronted me. I am ashamed to admit that I ran from her. The monster child was in danger and I stopped to help them. Too close a call. I can only imagine what that brute would do just to get to me. I know that there is a narrow chasm further on. Undyne will surely be there. I must continue on.

What a sweet child! She has the most delightful home. It’s even looks like her face. All my worries were put to rest, and for that I am incredibly grateful. I told her that my intent was to speak to Asgore and she relented. Such a fearsome monster she is. I just had the most delightful tea date with her. She told me how Asgore taught her how to fight and that he had been such an inspiration to the kingdom. How cruel, to instigate monsters to combat with the humans, especially a sweet girl like her. She could be applying that same passion to her cooking. On second thought perhaps she should be applying less passion. Papyrus came by to check up on us. He had such a skeleton grin when he saw us chatting over tea. It had been so long since I had tea like this. Again, I must leave behind good friends. There is much I have left behind on my journey. Back through the chasm I must go and onward to Hotland. 

I met the Dr. Alphys Undyne mentioned. Such a nervous monster. Apparently she had been spying on me since I left the ruins. Perhaps she could read the displeasure on my face as she immediately disable the surveillance system when she mentioned it. The terrible things monsters are forced to do. I cannot be too hard on her however. She promised to disable the traps that lay ahead of me within the core. As write this this down she is making some preparations so that I can travel through the core unhindered. I wonder why she

This Mettaton character. He just crashed in the lab and gave me a most terrible fright before quizzing me on some nonsense. Alphys pulled him aside and gave whispered something. I assume Mettaton is another dastardly contraption meant to harm humans. This poor scientist. I can tell she would much rather be building machines like in her aneemay shows. Cute little robots and other things of that sort. Yet she is forced to build infernal weapons on behalf of Asgore. She has finished the preparations for my journey. She agreed to let me pass so that I may speak to the king. I promised her that things were going to change and she seemed relieved. The kingdom is such dire need of proper leadership.

I cannot imagine the suffering that monsters go through to live here. Though I suppose the adorable Vulcans don’t mind it too much. I must wonder, why has Asgore not crossed the barrier yet? All this time, he could have crossed the barrier, gotten the seven souls and waged the war by himself. He certainly could have. That damned fool. This heat is getting to me. I must press on.

These steam vents are surprisingly enjoyable. To fly through the air like a dainty Whimsum. As much fun as they are, I should not allow them to distract me. Oh my, how I must look, a woman my age! I hope no one can see me get so excited over a silly thing.

I came across one of the local bakers by the name of Muffet, and industrious young girl working very hard to support her family. There was some minor confusion after I told her, “My child, perhaps you could do with lowering your prices.” When I turned to walk away she wrapped me up in webbing! Thankfully it was all sorted after I showed her that I had brought some spider donuts with me. She was thankful I had supported her business whereas I was just thankful for the tasty traveling snack. I was released and gave her a talking to about treating her customers better. I understand she has responsibilities but I cannot allow a fellow baker to tarnish our reputation. A pastry should always be prepared to make someone smile. I handed her another one of my recipes. I have long since committed them to memory so I do not mind sharing them with monsters. Muffet was very grateful, mentioning something about “diversifying interest.” I am glad for her. Unfortunately I have only this dreadful spider cider to wash my donut down with. How I long for some tea.

I am currently staying at the Mettaton resort. Apparently a death machine is allowed to manage both a hotel and a game show? How utterly strange. Despite that, I have been shown the utmost hospitality. With the gold I have collected along my journey, I rented a sizable room. I have journeyed far and I need rest. The larger room has an extra large bed, as I had hoped. The workers here seem so irritable, though I cannot be surprised given their employer. To arrive here I had to leap across these vent contraptions. Alphys assured me it was safe. I must say, it was surprisingly enjoyable. The monsters that work here agreed with me. That Nice Cream fellow also provided me with some delectable treats. A pair of Royal Guardsmen were having just the most romantic date by his cart. It seems they would much rather be “hanging out” than completing their duty of capturing me. They are good boys and are unfit for such vile work. I only wish I could have been around to perhaps teach the monsters a bit better. So many of them are under par in terms of grade work. I am off to bed now. The core awaits me, and then the capitol.

Monsters confronted me in the core. This is not right. Alphys called me and explained this wasn’t what she set up. I believe the worry in her voice. Some of the traps have also reactivated. The worry in my heart grew when I felt the need to use my strength. The child’s soul called out to me. I could feel it pleading with me. Guided by its wordless instruction, I sang to the imposing mercenaries. The one called Knight Knight actually began to calm down, even falling to slumber! It is beyond me how I knew to do that. My trust in the child was well rewarded it seems. I stared down Madjick. I prayed for Whimsalot. Each of them back down without violence. I had underestimated monsters. I had underestimated the power of kindness. Thank you child. We will save the kingdom. I promise this to you.

Once again I was attacked by Mettaton. Somehow I knew he would appear at the end of the core. He told me how he and Alphys had this whole stage show planned, all to make both of them popular. I did not believe a word. It is true, she did show up as he said she would. I could hear her mumbling something about things not going as planned. Despite all that, I still do not believe Mettaton. Alphys is a good person brought under immense pressure for a wicked purpose. He just laughed. As he began to attack me I received a phone call from the dear girl. I knew I could count on her. She explained all I could access a shut off switch on his back. It was an easy enough thing to do. Vain fools are wholly predictable. As relieved as I was to be rid of the conflict, things could not be so simple. Stage lights shone and gaudy music began to play. Mettaton appeared once again in a new body. Alphys continued to explain over the phone how she had made this form for her friend. I was so angry with Mettaton for taking advantage of this monster’s kindness, though I suppose it was not the first time her science had been used for greed. Mettaton’s new body was a remarkably handsome robotic imitation of a human, no doubt inspired by those aneemay shows.

Mettaton cursed me for robbing him of the opportunity to put on a show and that now was his chance. His sensors apparently detected the human’s soul within me. I am embarrassed for how much hate I had for this narcissistic automaton. He just reminded me so much of Asgore. They both took advantage of the people for their goals. The power of a monster with a human’s soul is legendary even to this day. I cannot describe how much I wanted to unleash that power. Perhaps it is best that I do not commit such vile thoughts to page. Once again the child asuaged my heart. I felt their calming presence and snuffed out the flame I had only just noticed forming in my hand. I had gone this far without hurting anyone. I was determined to go farther. So resigned to play Mettaton’s game. He was enjoying the affair all too much for my liking. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned up disco tune. He said it was fitting music for old people. Despite his petty insult it did happen to be one of my favorites. Even now I have yet to understand what came over me. I was motivated to dance! It must have been the child guiding me again. Everyone was surprised (myself included) at my sudden expertise. I had almost forgotten how “funky” I had gotten back in the day. Mettaton glanced nervously to a TV panel displaying the show ratings. They shot up drastically at my little performance. I was just a bit proud of myself. Mettaton was furious and began to step, dance, and fight along to the music. I could show all of the underground that violence is no answer, and so I did. He was also determined to defeat me. His plan was to take the child’s soul and make his way to the surface where he could gorge himself on the audience of humankind. I would not let that happen.

My foe and I were both exhausted by the time the music ended. Mettaton’s power had been all but drained. His desperation to win went beyond selfish desire. Even on his last legs, his loyalty was not to himself, but his fans. He took in calls from some of his viewers. Their words were struck a chord in me. The people really did love him. Some begged him to stay. Some called him the hope of the underground. Mettaton closed his eye solemnly and admitted defeat. Time and again I have had my expectations dashed. Right before his power drained completely he told me that staying Underground with his fans was more important to him than getting to the surface. Alphys was finally able to get through the door and rushed to his side. It was a touching moment between them, and I let them have it. Before I stepped into the elevator to the capital Alphys called me. She thanked me for finding a way without hurting him. Mettaton was still recoverable. I was happy to hear that. Even a monster like him does not deserve death. I write this entry as I the elevator takes me to the heart of the kingdom. I do not know if I will get the opportunity to write another.

I have learned many things in my journey. As I read over these pages I see that I am different now from when I started. Yet I was not so different at the start of this journey than when I was first imprisoned in the ruins. Imprisoned. I locked myself behind those stone doors. Even when a friend approached me, I dared not leave. Fear trapped me in there. Fear traps us all, it would seem. I regret so much that it took the death of seven. No, nine. Nine children had to die before I dared confront Asgore. I imagined I would have done something bad if I met him with the same attitude I had when I left. Now, in truth, I do not know what I will do. However, something must be done. This madness must stop. I will find the truth. I must go now. Undyne is calling me.


End file.
